


Like a Stuck Pig

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Burning, Drugs, Electrocution, Hog gets kidnapped my dudes and its up to rat to save him, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, fingernail pulling, hog needed some fun!!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Well, this was... different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hog gets kidnapped, and its up to Junkrat to save him.
> 
> HELLO!!! whats up?  
> This is kind of a gift for my good friend Jill, who loves hog, loves some good ol torture. Her birthday was like two weeks ago but whoops. here is the thing. Sorry I took so long haha!!!  
> One of these days i'll ACTUALLY write the fluffy comfort aftermath. but i can use the excuse that this was a present to only write the torture part (and oh boy do i like writing it). It is pretty graphic. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!

Well, this was... different. 

The moment he woke up, Roadhog attempted to escape his binds. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for him, being able to bust out of his chains without any issue. He must have been drugged though, since he attempted to pull at his bindings only to come short. He could very barely feel his chained limbs, his skin tingling uncomfortably.   
Roadhog tested the waters, trying to move his body. He could feel and hear the chains clinking against his skin as he gently moved his body. He tried to move harsher, to get out of whatever he was tied against but his body felt too heavy and pliant. His head hurt, eyes stinging and groggy. 

Yeah, he definitely had been drugged. 

 

It was supposed to be an easy job- just get inside the building, trash every robot and Omnic inside, then explode it to kingdom come. Well, not that last part, he had to remind Junkrat that they wanted the building to be intact. It's not like their employer cared- he just wanted the building destroyed. Something about the Omnics taking over the building- Roadhog didn't care, as long as he got to kill some Omnics he was fine with it.   
They didn't normally take jobs like this, but Junkrat always talked about how he wished to go "legit" one day. The owner of the factory had approached them hoping that they could help him regain control of it- he seemed worried and not a suit, so the Junkers accepted the offer. Not without being paid their first half, of course. 

Roadhog had a bad feeling as soon as they entered the warehouse. It was supposed to be infested with Omnics but it was strangely empty. He opened a door and stepped inside- the rest was history. He couldn't remember what exactly happened, but when he came to he was in that dark room, tied up.   
A trap. They were after the treasure all along, and Roadhog felt pretty damn stupid he couldn't stop it. He tried once again to move, but the drugs had managed to make him feel pretty weak. 

And Junkrat? 

He panicked. Roadhog looked around as far as he could, frantically trying to find his charge. The room was very bad lit, with only a lightbulb dangling directly above him. He couldn't see a thing, no sight of Junkrat in that dark place.   
He couldn't remember what else happened, he strained his eyes trying to get his thoughts in order. Where was he? Did they take Junkrat? Was Junkrat okay? He needed to get out of his binds. He needed to find Junkrat.   
He heard the door open, and Roadhog laid very still. People stepped inside and he had to crane his neck to see their dark shadows. They didn't walk fully towards him, but they seemed exasperated and annoyed. 

"What happened?!" A male voice yelled out. "I told you to capture the skinny one- not the fat one! This is a disaster!" 

"He- he triggered the trap- Fawkes was the one that was supposed to trigger it! It was an accident!" 

"I don't care! What are we supposed to do now?!" 

Ah. The trap was supposed to be for Junkrat, not him. Roadhog felt relief at the fact that he had unwittingly saved Junkrat for what they were going to do to him, but he still felt anxiety knowing he was out there, alone. Probably freaking out because they had taken Roadhog away. 

"You!" The voice called to Roadhog and he saw it approaching. He looked like a suit, but not like the ones that they normally encountered. This one was younger than the old men they were so used to, probably about thirty years old if Roadhog had to guess. He wore a flashy suit, pretty garish looking. "Where the hell is your boss?" 

Roadhog shrugged as much as his tied body let him. How in the hell was he supposed to know where Junkrat was? 

"You- you gotta know. You probably know where he is! Where is he?!" 

"Don't ask me," he gruffed out. His voice rumbled and it made the man flinch. "I'm tied here." 

"Sir," the other voice called. Roadhog realized it was the same person that had hired them in the beginning. "Fawkes is probably going to come back for him." 

"Come back for him? Why would he do that, arent you _his_ bodyguard?" He said as he pointed to Roadhog rather angrily. 

"It's- it's a possibility, sir. If not... well, maybe he knows where the treasure is?" 

Roadhog saw how the suit's eyes lit up, staring at him with now curiosity. "Is that so?" 

"Fawkes has terrible attention span and memory problems, I was told so- uh, maybe he told his bodyguard?" 

Well, they weren't _wrong_ , Junkrat was all of that. Though it was not exactly the reason he was told the location of his treasure. 

"M-maybe this is a good thing!" The smaller man claimed. "If you were to capture Fawkes, Roadhog would have come and taken him away. Why would Fawkes come back? You probably don't need him now!" 

The suit smiled, moving his index finger in the air. "You know what? You're right. Maybe this is not a bad situation after all!" 

He got right next to Roadhog, poking him in the gut rather harshly. If it wasn’t that Roadhog was being drugged he would have surely lost that hand. "You, you know where the treasure is, right?" 

Roadhog just laughed. 

"I don’t- I don't feel comfortable like this. He is still drugged, right? I want you to make sure those drugs never run out." 

It wasn't until that moment that Roadhog realized that there was an IV attached to his arm. It lead to a drip bag, omst likely with the drugs that made it impossible for him to escape. 

"Alright, big guy. It's time to talk." He turned to the other man, making exaggerated motions. "Let's act like this was the original plan. Get everybody here." 

The man nodded and left quickly. It was now just Roadhog and the suit, the young suit staring at him with his head tilted. "Damn, you're fucking big." 

Roadhog just stared at him through his mask, without saying a thing. He oh so very much wanted to rip out those chains and choke him, but whatever he was being given took all his strength away. 

"This is how it is going to go, okay? You will tell me where Fawkes' treasure is, and I'll let you go. Easy, eh?" 

Roadhog laughed harder this time. 

"Oh, okay. So that's how it's going to be like. Good, fine. Okay." He heard a door opening, and two people entering inside. They were bigger than the suit, and looked far more intimidating. His torturers, probably. "No worries. We'll get it out of you. I like challenges." 

So did Roadhog. 

"Try me." 

"Okay, then. Tell me, where is the treasure?" 

Roadhog just stared at him. 

"Okay. Good. Robert, do you mind?" 

One of the men swung a sledgehammer against Roadhog's knee. Roadhog barely felt it, if he had to be honest. His girth, combined with the drugs made it feel like just a light tap. He wondered if it had actually hurt him. 

"Um..." Their original employer stared, nervous. "That didn't work." 

"Well good thing we have a lot of time! Do it again!" 

He slammed the hammer once again in the same knee, but he barely felt it. He heard it crunch so it was probably busted now, but Roadhog didn't feel a single thing. 

"He can't feel anything due to the drugs, boss." 

"Well then take him off the drugs!" The suit yelled, his short fuse showing. 

"If we take him off, he may be able to bust out of his bindings." 

"Fuck!" He grabbed the sledgehammer himself, aiming it at the foot of the same side they had been hitting. Roadhog felt it crack, but once again it didn't hurt. "The fuck we do now?!" 

The suit paced back and forth, until he eventually reached the bag with the drugs, poking at it frantically. "Lower his dose. I want him to feel everything, okay?!" 

"...Okay," whispered the other man, defeated. He went to fiddle with the bag, as the suit got close to him, painfully close. Mako wished he could be closer so he could headbutt him, however. 

"I'll get what I want, okay? I always get what I want." 

"You sure do." Roadhog replied lowly. 

"You think Fawkes will come back to find him? We could use him as a lure to the little shit." One of the tortures said. Roadhog felt weird- it seemed like they were all just generally nervous and without much idea of what to do. Amateurs. 

"I don't know. Why would he come here?! He has no reason." The Suit crossed his arms, his young face twisted, tired. "Why would he come back to rescue his damn bodyguard? I wouldn't do it." 

Roadhog thought about that. Would Junkrat come back for him? It isn't like Roadhog has a plan to escape. He hadn't had the chance to think about it, only focused on the men around him. What was he going to do? 

He knew Junkrat would try to save him- he knew it. Roadhog had saved Junkrat from situations like this before, and it seemed it was his turn to be saved. It scared him, however. Junkrat was the one that was supposed to be captured in the first place- what if he got there and they managed to capture him? 

Junkrat could take care of himself. He did so for about a year after he found his treasure- he is not useless and yet Roadhog was drowned in worry for him. These men seemed stupid at best, not too threathening but he still worried for Junkrat.   
A part of him even wanted him to escape so Junkrat wouldn't be endangered. He then would make it out of there _somehow_ , and reunite with the Rat. Would he forgive him? Who knows. Maybe. Because Junkrat being safe was top priority.   
Maybe that is what was supposed to happen. He triggered the trap, not Junkrat. In the end he had managed to protect his boss. 

His head started to hurt. The drug dose had been lowered, and he felt sensibility reach his limbs once again. He jerked around trying to escape from the chains, but his body was still too drugged to have that strenght. It, however gave him pain.   
Roadhog grunted as he started to feel his right foot and leg blossom with pain, feeling raw on the inside and painful. He hissed, moving to attempt once again getting out of his bindings but it just made his limbs hurt more. 

"I think he is feeling it now." 

"Oh, great. Now we can really get started!" He approached Roadhog's side once again, hammer in hand just next to his left hand. "Now, tell me. Where is the treasure?" 

"Little Pig..." He growled out. The Suit snarled, slamming the hammer on one of Roadhog's fingers. It cracked, forcing Roadhog to hiss in pain. 

"Wow, you are not getting this!" The suit got impatient, slamming the hammer once again, now on Roadhog's pinkie. It broke the bone once again. "This won't end until you give us the location of the treasure!" 

Roadhog chuckled, making the suit even angrier. There was absolutely no way he was going to give them the location of Junkrat's treasure. It wasn't even his treasure to give, why did they think he was going to? Just because they broke his knee, foot and some fingers? Please. He was Roadhog, the one man _apocalypse_. He witnessed the fall of Australia- hell, he was in part responsible for it. A stupid snotty suit kid wasn't going to scare him. Not Roadhog. Not even Mako. 

"Okay. Fine. Let's keep going, then." 

The other torturer stepped forward, a knife on his hand. He began cutting at Roadhog's flesh, not deep enough to kill but deep enough for it to sting and burn. Roadhog felt the blood spill through his wounds and into the table he was tied to. He cut in so many places, too- his belly, his legs, his hands, his shoulders, his neck- he was nothing but cuts.   
So what? He already had many scars. Just add more to the bunch, no big deal. It stung and hurt, but that wasn't going to make Roadhog talk. 

The suit picked a bottle of rubbing alcohol from a table near them, smiling as he opened it and started chucking it in Roadhog's wounds. He trashed, hissing and squirming beneath his chains. It hurt like _fuck_ as the alcohol reached all his wounds, making the flesh tender and raw. It hurt a lot, but so what? He had gone through worse. 

"So?" The Suit stared, looking at Roadhog. He didn't say a thing, just breathing heavily and attempting to calm his heart. 

"Piglet." Roadhog whispered. 

The Suit jerked his head, grabbing something else off the table. "You know, I'm not supposed to do this sorta stuff," he commented as he examined the pliers in his hand. "Let it all to my guys, you know. Maintaining appearances- not getting my hands dirty... you get it. But, honestly, I just want to do this!" 

The Suit used the pliers to pull at one of Roadhog's painted nails, and pulled hard, ripping the nail off his finger. Roadhog grunted, feeling the sting and burn on his finger. It would grow back, but it still hurt; he didn't do much apart from just grunting though. This seemed to irritate the suit- he probably expected Roadhog to be squealing and wriggling like a worm, but Roadhog didn't gave him the satisfaction.   
He pulled at another one of his nails and ripped it off the same, making Roadhog dig his head against the table underneath him. He still didn't react as dramatically as the Suit expected, however. 

"Where is the treasure?!" He yelled, but Roadhog didn't budge. 

The Suit made a very annoyed yell, picking a hammer and hitting Roadhog in the head for it. He saw stars, his vision blurry for a couple of seconds before it went back to normal. Roadhog didn't say a thing, but now he knew that he was going to kill the little bastard, using that hammer of his to splatter all his brains. Should be fun. 

"Um, Boss, I think I have an idea?" The Coward, the supposed 'owner' of the place they raided stepped up. The Suit stared at him, furious that he couldn't get anything out of Roadhog. They stared at each other for some seconds, before walking out of the room to discuss whatever they were going to discuss. 

They left Roadhog alone in the dark room, and he tried to relax. It _sucked_ , but Roadhog was a big man. He could take it, that anything they would give to him. He was hard to kill- one stupid young Suit and his inexperienced lackeys wouldn't be the thing that did him in. 

Roadhog tried to think about the situation. He was God knows where, and Junkrat? Who knew where he was.   
If he tried hard enough, If he attempted his hardest he would probably be able to get out of there without Junkrat's help. Pretend to be ill. Pretend to be about to succumb or something- whatever, play them like the vermin they were, and attack them when they aren't expecting it. Kill them all and make his way out. 

His knee and foot were busted, but he could work around it. You don't become the one man Apocalypse for nothing- he would hop away, or grab one of their vans or bikes and just drive away. He would figure something out- he always did. 

What about Junkrat, though? He had no idea where he was, and that sat wrong in his stomach. He didn't want Junkrat's help, lest the young Junker would get himself in danger. A part of him wanted to believe Junkrat was coming for him, another one hoped he didn't so he would stay safe.   
Those weren't things Roadhog normally found himself thinking about. Mako, the part that of himself that Roadhog kept insisting died was the one that worried about Jamison's safety. Roadhog wanted to think he was alone in this- to forget about Junkrat. Forget about him, it was only him now, but Mako crept up at his chest insisting that Jamison would come back for him. 

God, he hated Mako. 

The door burst open, and Roadhog expected the young Suit to stroll into the room. Instead a person in medical robes and a siringe surged forward. They didn't say a thing, didn't even looked at Roadhog as they jammed the needle on Roadhog's flesh. The injection burnt, making him whine as he felt rushing through his veins. Before he could make sense of what they had injected him the person just left the room as fast as they came in. Roadhog at first thought they just got tired of him and was poisoned, but his mind wandered. His eyes felt too heavy and he couldn't keep up with his own thoughts. He chuckled, realizing that he was falling asleep. That's a new one. He continued to laugh as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

 

He didn't dream.   
Normally Roadhog didn't dream at all, but this time was different. He supposed he was asleep, but he couldn't rest, his insides burning in anticipation.   
He woke to the feeling of his mask being ripped off, his eyes stinging from the sudden light of the bulb above him. The young Suit scoffed, throwing the mask to the ground. 

Now, Now Roadhog knew that the Suit would die. No one saw Roadhog's face and survived- well, apart from Junkrat. But he didn't count- _no one_ got away with seeing his face. He would rip off his face, and Roadhog was going to enjoy it. 

"What's with the mask, anyways? You think you're too god to show us your face?" The suit laughed. "I want to see how you react to this. Let's start, eh?" 

He was holding a metal bat, swinging it and hitting him in the shoulder with it. Roadhog felt it, but he barely emoted, his eyes focused on the young suit. 

"Oh, so you are still playing that game, eh? Well, good news for you is that we got you a present." He smiled wide, his pearl white teeth showing. "Your boss came back for you." 

Roadhog blinked, but said nothing. 

"He came back, alright. Little twitchy shit got himself captured. Isn't that pathetic?" He sighed. Roadhog kept his eyes on him, studying his expression. 

"I know he won't talk- he hasn't talked for the past two days." 

Two days? Did it pass while he was unconscious? "Even though we told him we would kill you- he didn't seem to care." 

Smart. Roadhog had told Junkrat to _never_ give the location of the treasure, even if they threatened to kill Roadhog. He was just following his orders, if it was even true that they had captured Junkrat. Was he really there? It seemed in character of him to try to rescue him, but this Suit seemed too inexperience to actually plan an ambush. 

"So, maybe it's time to try something else." He got really close to Roadhog, smile creeping on his face. "Tell me where the treasure is, or I'll kill the Rat." 

Bullshit. He was talking shit, and Roadhog knew it. Junkrat wasn't there- he was probably already in one of their hideouts making bombs, or gathering things to leave the continent, or- or- 

"Don't believe me, eh?" He pulled a photograph from his suit, placing it in front of Roadhog's face. 

In the picture someone (Junkrat?) was hanging from the ceiling from his hands, leg prosthetic off. Roadhog couldn't see his face, chin pressed against his chest as the figure was slumping forward. 

It looked like Junkrat. Was that really Junkrat? He couldn't tell his height from the picture, but the man was skinny and malnourished, and seemed to have also an arm prosthetic. Before he could further analyze it the Suit took the picture away from him. 

"If you want to keep your little buddy alive, you'll tell me the location of the treasure." 

Roadhog's brow furrowed, but remained silent. He wasn't sure if he should believe him or not, but the picture looked convincing enough- but, was it real? Trying to rescue Roadhog was something he would have done, after all. 

"I said," The suit brandished a taser, the electricity cracking at it's tip. "Tell me the location of the treasure." 

Roadhog said nothing. 

The taser dug into his chest, the electricity running through his body painfully. He felt his muscle stiff and spam violently, jaw locking in place and teeth grinding against each other. He had been tazed before, but it didn't hurt this bad. This was different- the strength was far more powerful, making him really feel it despite his massive size.   
His body lurched forward, spine arching as the smell of burnt skin reaching his nostrils. He was starting to lose his mind until the Suit finally stopped. He felt exhausted, smoke rising from the spot where the taser had been applied to. 

"Where is the treasure?!" 

When Roadhog didn't say anything, the ordeal started all over again. The taser dug deep into his ribs, arms, neck- any place the suit could think of. Hours must have passed or at least Roadhog felt them that way, almost choking on his own drool. 

"You know, you are taking this a lot much better than Fawkes." His voice was like poison. "He started crying the first time I did this to him." 

Roadhog surged forward, his body twisting and contorting in pain against his bindings. If it wasn't for the tasing, the drugs... he would reach the skinny suit's neck and rip him open. He would make him eat his own intestines. 

"Oh, that got a rise out of you, didn't it?" He tossed the taser behind him, smiling. "I am going to break him apart. I am going to take the few limbs he still has. I'm going to cut him piece by piece, until you tell me where the treasure is." 

No, he can't. It isn't Roadhog's treasure, it belonged to Junkrat. He had no right to give the location out- he had never planned to. But, but Junkrat- 

The feeling of a hot iron pressing against his skin snapped Roadhog out of his thoughts. The tip of the iron was red hot, poking at his skin. Roadhog roared in pain as black marks started to appear in his skin, burning hot and painful.   
He howled, the Suit's screams barely audible over his pained wailing. 

"I am going to kill him! I will! Tell me where the goddamn treasure is!" 

That's it. Rage bubbled up inside of him, and using all his strength he fought against his chains. They started to creak, some of the metal breaking but not completely. The suit and his companions jumped back in horror, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't completely break free, only some of the chains loosening up. The drugs, the exhaustion, the torture- it was all too much, and even though Roadhog tried he couldn't escape. 

"Haha! Useless idiot! Did you seriously think-" 

A strong explosion shook the building. It was so powerful it knocked them out of their feet, the walls cracking and starting to split. 

"What the fuck was that?!" The Suit screaming, scrambling to get up. Another explosion followed, but this was less powerful. It still echoed through the building. Roadhog could recognize the sounds of those explosions anywhere. 

Junkrat. He had somehow escaped. Good boy. 

"Whatever!" The Suit screamed, frantically waving the hot iron in his palm. It wasn't as hot now, but it still was glowing at the tip. "He's skinny and weak, we can fucking take him! What's he going to do?! Take away his weapons!" 

Another explosion resonated through the building. The Suit looked very nervous even as he was surrounded by his own bodyguards. Yet another boom shook the area, making all the men in the room look nervous and terrified.   
The next explosion took place just outside of the room. The doors exploded into several pieces, debris flying in the air. Roadhog craned his tired neck, seeing the tall skinny shape of his Boss. 

Junkrat seemed tired, but savage. He was holding his frag launcher with an iron grip, a manic smile plastered in his face as well as blood and oil.   
Junkrat's attention shifted to Roadhog, and his smile faltered. His gleeful face was replaced by pure rage, pointing his frag launcher at the Suit and his men. 

"Ya got somethin' that is mine." 

Half of the men surrounding the suit ran forward while brandishing their weapons. How idiotic of them, it took Junkrat two grenades to get rid of them. His bombs went off just at their feet, sending their limbs and innards flying in the air and splattering. Roadhog saw how the Suit ran towards him for cover, the other bodyguards getting ready for the fight.   
Junkrat pulled the trigger, but he had ran out of weapons. Foolishly enough this made his attackers think that they had the upper hand. They rushed forward, but so did Junkrat. He used his heavy frag launcher to crack the skull of one, his body falling limply to the ground. Junkrat picked one of the sledgehammers that had been used to torture Roadhog, swinging it with gusto at the other man. It connected with his ribs, and Roadhog could hear the crunch of the bone beneath the skin. 

"Ahahahahaha!" Junkrat hollered, spinning with the sledgehammer in hand and crushing the skull of the last bodyguard. His head was crushed, resembling a pomegranate. The insides spilled to the floor. 

"Stop!" The suit screamed, and Junkrat immediately turned to face him. He dropped the sledgehammer, leaving a hole on the floor. The Suit had the now cold rod pressed against Roadhog's neck, as a makeshift shiv. " 

"Y-you move, and I'll kill him! I'll do it!" He spat as Junkrat very slowly approached them. "I will fucking do it!" 

He wasn't. Roadhog knew that but he didn’t think Junkrat knew. However, he was in the perfect position for Roadhog. 

He jerked his head, trying to headbutt the Suit. He only half succeeded, making the young Suit gasp in surprise and dropping the rod. Oh, what a mistake. 

Junkrat used the opportunity to run like an animal, leaping towards the Suit. He yelped, trying to get away but not being able to escape Junkrat's grasp.   
He grabbed at him, flesh making him kneel in front of him by digging his peg leg on the man's torso. He shoved his hands inside the man's maw, his flesh hand grabbing the roof of his mouth and pulling it as wide as he could, his metal hand pressed against his tongue and pulling back. The man was beginning to choke, wailing and crying as he clawed at Junkrat's arms. 

"Don't," Junkrat whispered, bile practially pouring out of his mouth. His eyes were fixated on the man, orange and full of hatred Roadhog very rarely saw. "Touch my _things_." 

With his metal hand he started to pull down, pushing down the Suit's jaw down. He wailed and screamed as Junkrat just kept pushing, his flesh hand keeping his head in place. He kept pulling and pulling, until the jaw finally unhinged like the maw of a snake.   
Junkrat kept pulling and pulling, blood spilling from the man's mouth like a waterfall. He kept puling until his face started to rip ugly at the sides. It wasn’t until the tongue lolled out limp and bloody that Junkrat stopped. 

He let him drop to the floor, blood pooling out from under him as he sobbed in excruciating pain. He was alive, but not for long. He would probably choke on his blood or tongue sooner or later, but it would be torture. 

Roadhog couldn't help but chuckle. 

Junkrat immediately went to his side, cradling his face with his bloody hands. 

"Hoggie, I'm- I'm sorry, I tried-" He seemed to be on the verge of sobbing. "I tried tha- I need to get ya out of 'ere," 

Junkrat seemed to notice the drugs hooked up to Roadhog, and it was the first thing he yanked away. It hurt, but Roadhog didn't mind. He could take it.   
Second, he unchained him from the metal table he was tied against. It was careful work, considering Junkrat's current emotional state. He got rid of the chains quickly, throwing them to floor where it clanked wetly against the blood.   
Junkrat quickly crawled up to him, placing Roadhog's mask in his rightful place. As soon as it was secured on his face, Junkrat placed a gentle kiss on the temple of the leather. 

"Can't have ya without yer mask." He sweetly whispered, softly touching it with his ghost fingers. 

"I'm so sorry Hog, I- I should've been 'ere sooner, I should've- I couldn't find ya. Can't drive yer bike. Had- Had to find somethin'. I had to, I-" 

Roadhog looped one meaty arm against Junkrat, bringing him close. He dragged him up the metal slab, placing him above himself resting on his gust. Junkrat was sobbing at this point, his hands trying to find purchase and release on Roadhog's skin. It hurt for him, but Roadhog could live with it. He pressed Junkrat to his chest, the kid's warmth feeling pleasant and liberating. 

"Shhh," he whispered. "Thought they took you, too." 

"No," Junkrat hiccupped. "Some poor bloke without a leg- they had 'im chained. Why? Told you it was me?" 

"Yes." 

"It ain't." He breathed in Roadhog's scent, before lifting himself off with determation. "I need to get ya outta 'ere." 

"Can't walk," Roadhog pointed at his messed up leg. Junkrat understood, getting off the slab and straightening up his back. 

"I'll be yer support." 

Roadhog was about to say something, but he wasn't in the mood of arguing. The drugs were already leaving his system, and he felt with more strength than before. He very carefully (And with Junkrat's help) sat up straight, his body stinging with many different types of pain.   
Again with Junkrat's help, he used stepped into the floor. His bad leg was being dragged in pain. He wanted to suggest Junkrat to get a wheelbarrow, but Roadhog was too big and wouldn't fit. 

"Yer too heavy- wait, I got an Idea! Wait 'ere-" Junkrat exclaimed as he carefully propped Roadhog against a wall. He hissed in pain, but quietly awaited for Junkrat. He didn't take too long anyways, dragging a wheeled pallet with him. It was pretty big, didn't look too comfortable but it would do. 

"I'll help ya," Junkrat whispered as Roadhog lowered himself painfully on the pallet. The metal was cold against his abused skin, but he didn't care at this point. As he was lowered, he saw the young Suit still alive, wriggling and puking on his own blood. His blue eyes eyed at Roadhog and Junkrat, tears spilling from his eyes as his unhinged jaw dangled. Roadhog smiled. 

"Come on," The young Junker huffed, dragging the pallet along with Roadhog away. It was uncomfortable for Roadhog but he couldn't complain. He felt relief at knowing that Junkrat had always been safe. That person that they tied up- it wasn't Junkrat. It was all a lie. 

Junkrat had been safe, and that was the important thing. 

He saw all the dead bodies and limbs sprayed out on the building, the fires that were starting to consume the area. Roadhog was impressed at it, at how much carnage Junkrat could make just to save him. It lit something in his chest that he didn't remember he could feel. 

"We're almost there!" Junkrat said, exiting the building via a huge hole in the wall. Roadhog calculated it was caused by the Riptire, suspicion confirmed when he saw the pieces of smoldering rubber on the ground. 

"Can't drive yer bike- don't know how to. So I stole us a van." 

The white van was big and just a little dirty- he was surprised Junkrat hadn't crashed it. His charge opened the back of it, helping Roadhog down and into the back of it. He exchanged the shitty pallete for the shitty floor of the van, but at least it was _something_. At least he was with Junkrat again. 

Once secured, 'Rat closed it safely, running to the pilot side and turning the van back to life. They moved, Junkrat's driving fast but not outright dangerous. He probably was looking out for Roadhog, whispering apologies whenever the man grunted in pain.   
Roadhog wasn't sure how much time passed before the van stopped, Junkrat quickly making his way to open the back. He recognized the place- it was their hideout. A small abandoned storage unit, big enough for them to lay low for a while.   
Once again Junkrat helped him up and about, making Roadhog feel way older than he actually was. He let him, very carefully getting inside the warehouse. Junkrat directed him to the two mattresses (one too small for Hog, they just put two together) and helped him lay down. 

It was then when Junkrat shifted moods immediately. He started to clean every inch of Roadhog's body, making sure the man was okay. He softly kissed and cleaned the cuts, the burns and where he had been attacked. He removed Roadhog's foot and pants to take care of his busted legs. It made Roadhog's heart hurt- he was going to be _fine_ , but seeing Junkrat worry so much made him feel far smaller than he actually was.   
Truly, Roadhog was the one that had to instruct Junkrat what to do. The kid wasn't too good at first aid, so even though he did everything Roadhog had to guide him through it. From cleaning every cut to bandaging his messed up leg. It would be okay. 

"Sorry," Junkrat crawled up to the mattress, curling up against Roadhog's gut not knowing what else to say. Roadhog grabbed at him. 

So much had happened, and yet the thing he was most worried about was about Junkrat. Even though he was being electrocuted, Junkrat was the one constant in his mind. He was so relieved he was okay, even if it meant literal torture. He wouldn't have had it another way. The way his taut skin felt underneath his fingers made Roadhog's shoulders finally relax. He had done a good job, and Junkrat was safe. 

"Come 'ere," Roadhog whispered, taking off his mask and carefully placing it on the floor. He dragged Junkrat up until he was at eye level with him on the mattress. Roadhog buried his naked face against the kid's shoulder, his hands digging and pressing him close. Junkrat was too small- he wasn't able to completely hold him the way Roadhog could hold Junkrat, but it didn't matter. The proximity was nice. To know that he was holding at him- that was enough. 

Junkrat sighed calmly, letting his nerves die as he held Roadhog close. He let him breathe his scent, even though he was still covered in blood and oil. Who cared? Not Roadhog- not now.   
He placed his chin above Roadhog's hair, pressing it against his skin. Roadhog felt Junkrat's heartbeats, under his skin. 

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about Junkers!!


End file.
